


Breathe

by Friendly_neighborhood_pansexual



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Fluff, Gift Fic, Other, This is so soft guys, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric, happy tony, i love it, its literally, soft everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendly_neighborhood_pansexual/pseuds/Friendly_neighborhood_pansexual
Summary: Tony Stark is alone in the tower and uses his day to work in the lab. Fluff fluff and more fluff





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I love you Al!!!!!! I hope you enjoy this❤❤❤❤❤

**Breathe**

 

Tony wakes up to the smell of coffee drifting through the crack under his door and stretches out on the bed slowly. Sitting up and scratching his chin, blurrily look around his room. 

 

The clock on the nightstand blinks at him with a bright red glow. 11:32 am. 

 

Huh. Why is the tower so quiet? Clint would usually be bugging Nat about making him breakfast and Bruce would try to hide the Pop Tarts before Thor came in so he could make him a healthy breakfast. Sam would be most likely down in the gym while Steve and Bucky try and catch up on shows in the living room. 

 

But the whole tower was silent and unusually still.

 

“Hey J? Where is everyone?” He throws off the blanket and walks to the bathroom with the shower already turning on for him.

 

“Well sir, they were all called off on a mission last night but Iron Man was not required so you were not awakened. You have the whole tower to yourself for approximately 2 days of the mission goes according to plan.”

 

He scrubs the soaped up loofa over his body as the warm spray bounces off the wall occasionally on his skin. 

 

“Weird. But that sounds kinda nice. A whole building to myself without fighting or arguing for 2 days. Most of it is gonna be spent in my lab but at least the only person that will bug me about eating is you, J.”

 

When he steps out the shower he grabs a fluffy towel and walks to the closet and grabs his softest sweatpants and sweater. 

 

His old MIT clothes still fit him, surprisingly. Maybe he should bulk up a bit more he was just a tiny string bean back then. 

 

But most of his friends can pick him up as if he weighs as much as a pillow which is kinda nice so maybe not. 

 

He grabs the whole pot of coffee on the way to the elevator. He can get away with it since Steve isn't around nagging him about using the ‘perfectly good coffee mugs, Tony. Other people live here too.’ Blah blah.

 

He doesn't register the burn the coffee makes going down his throat but the warm feeling it leaves in his stomach is worth it. By the time the elevator reaches the lab the pot is half full. 

 

He leaves it on an empty workbench and claps his hands once turning on his holograms.

 

“Alright J.A.R.V.I.S. do I have any projects in the works or Avengers gear that needs upgrading?” 

 

“No Sir, all projects have either been finished it scraped.” 

 

He stands there a little shocked. He hasn't had a clear schedule for years. Finally, he can start brand new projects. But what to do first…

 

Dum-E rolls his way over and gives out small little chirps while pushing his pitchers into Tony's hand.

 

He laughs and pets his support beam gently while cooing to the bot like a pet.

 

“Aw Dum-E what’s up troublemaker? Hm. Maybe I should work on something for you. Okay, can you bring me my tools bud?” 

 

Once the bot goes and tries to find the toolbox somewhere in the messy lab Tony pulls up his holograms for a new bit design. 

 

“J can you pull up Dum-E’s original design for me? Also, name the project Mini-Me. Oh, thanks bud now go play with U or Butterfingers, daddy has work to do.”

  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  


About 5 hours later Tony went from sweater to a grease-stained T-shirt that's sticking to his sweaty skin. He wipes the sweat off his brow and looks at the mini Dum-E bot sitting on the workbench in front of him. 

 

He taps the pinchers and talks softly and wakes up the robot. He can do anything Dum-E does, mostly. 

 

It beeps in a nervous matter before Tony smiles and pets its miniature support beam.

 

“Hey, there little guy. Your name is Bab-E. I made you keep my other big guys over there out of my hair for once. Ready to meet them?” 

 

He picks it up, without much difficulty no matter what J.A.R.V.I.S. says! 

 

Dum-E comes over beeping and chirping excitedly as he runs circles around the mini robot. He nuzzles his pinchers against the others and Tony’s heart melts into a huge puddle inside his chest. 

 

He smiles with misty eyes and clenches his hand in his shirt. “J, please tell me you got all that on video? I think I witnessed something cuter than puppies and kittens.” 

 

He wipes his eyes as he watches all the bots run around and show Bab-E around the lab. He giggles and makes videos on his phone sending them to the rest of the Avengers. 

 

It was a great time until Tony fell over and made a loud noise echoing through the workshop. 

 

He sits up to see Dum-E coming over with a fire extinguisher pointing it at him with Bab-E trailing behind watching every move.

 

“Wait. Wait wait Dum-E no! DUM-E NOTHING IS ON FIRE WAIT!” 

 

He coughs when he's surrounded by smoke and foam from the extinguisher. He glares at the bot and sees it throw the object behind him and droop its claw. 

 

He sighs and shucks off his shirt and pulls the sweater back on making his hair stick in random directions. 

 

“It's okay buddy don't worry about it. Okay, let's start a new project. Go take your new friend to find my coffee and tools. And be VERY careful okay?” 

 

He smirks when Dum-E chirps and whizzes around when Bab-E found the toolbox and managed to pick it up. 

 

He smiles and pulls up a new design he's been working on for the Iron Man suit. Sleeker and more fit to his body. It's more fashionable than good for fights but hey! He’s Tony Stark. He can do what he wants with his suits. 

 

He smiles when he heard something break. Not because he's mad but it sounds like home. Like family. 

 

He takes in a deep breath and relaxed back into the chair as he reviews the holograms. 

 

Home. This is the first time he felt at home since everything. Hs just misses the rest of his famil- teammates. His teammates. 

 

Life is good. 


End file.
